


Bound

by fellSans



Series: Tales of Dingsy [4]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, Hospital bed, Incest, Laboratory room, M/M, PWP, Rough Fuck, Sanster, masochism?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellSans/pseuds/fellSans
Summary: Dings couldn't wait any longer as he showed his son around the new lab. Stopping in the hospital room nearest his office, he couldn't take it any more and tied him to the hospital bed for a rough fuck before the rest of the tour.





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Dings is my personal version of Gaster and Sans is my husband's version of Sans; we RP them together in a ship. This is what happens when my imagination runs wild.

            Dings loomed over the bed, sockets half lidded and idle grin spread across his skull. His gaze trained at the skeleton casually tucked against the adjustable medical bed and the length of rope he had in his hands seemed to look heavy. Sans stared up at his father, swallowing hard but yet unable to move as the gentle blue magic pinning his soul down kept him in place.

“pops- i-i uh….” Sans swallowed hard, Dings advanced, a length of rope appearing in his phalanges, a _long_ length of rope. Dings held his finger up to his teeth, motioning for his son to stay quiet for now as he started to lash one of Sans’ wrists to the sides of the bed. A shudder rolled down Sans’ body, the younger skeleton sucking in a breath as the rope, tied a little too tight, made his carpals creak. His father had a piercing look on his skull as he tied the other wrist up also, gaze raking over his still mostly clothed body.

“You’re such a needy little thing aren’t you?” Dings’ smooth voice contrasted with that dirty phrase tumbling from his mouth. He shed his coat and rather bluntly tugged Sans’ shorts down far enough for access to his pelvis. His son now clad in only his tshirt and shorts, swallowed again, licking over his teeth hungrily while a blue-tinted blush settled on his cheek-bones. Dings’ phalanges slipped around Sans’ torso, securing the rope around him tight enough again to make Sans’ bone’s creak. Then, he wound it down in half hitches around his spine. Another length of rope tied Sans’ ankles to the bed in the same sort of manner as his wrists and Dings grinned with a predatory gaze.

Sans tugged on the bindings enough to test the waters, it hurt enough that he sucked in a breath, shuddering it out with a little pleasured tone to it. His father had immediately took his belt off and slipped his already hard cock form the confines of his slacks and unders, the purple member shimmering with a magic heady glow. He stood for a moment, stroking his phalanges over the magic slick member, eventually eliciting a whimper from Sans.

“Do you want this?”

Sans nodded with a whine.

The elder skeleton pressed himself on top of his son, immediately shoving his cock up inside Sans’ pelvis while Sans’ magic formed a tight little hole for him to fuck. Sans cried out, hands clenching as his insides stretched and subsequently got fucked as his father started harshly thrusting into him without warning. Dings’ torso ground into Sans’ ribs as he smothered the smaller skeleton with his form, his phalanges gripped around the ropes tying the other’s wrists to the bed. A pained moan slipped from Sans’ parted teeth, his breaths coming in short bursts that smelled and tasted of nothing but his father’s magic pressing down around him. He couldn’t move and Dings made sure that there was nothing for him to feel but the ropes and Dings.

 Sans’ eyelights fluttered in a hazy blue hue, lusty hearts replacing the usual dots of white. He felt nothing but hard pleasure rolling through him, an overwhelming amount of it that short-circuited his brain. This was better than fucking someone while in heat. His bones trembled as Dings found a way to press even harder against him and his cock thrust even rougher, faster inside of him with a pleasured groan.

“S-so hungry for your father’s cock.” His words even sounded rough and commanding. Sans moaned loudly.

“y-yes d-daddy~” The switch had been flipped a while ago, from nervous to needy and it seemed his father was rather good at making that happen.

The way Dings smiled sent a shiver down his spine.

Dings sped up in such a way that Sans felt like Dings was going to break him; if he were human he’d have been torn to shreds by now surely. He let out another pained yet needy moan, tugging on his bonds again with the burn of the ropes digging into his bones. Dings leaned his skull down far enough to bite down on his son’s clavicle eliciting a stuttered cry from him and drew up marrow from the wound. While the red stained marrow dripped down onto more of Sans’ bones, it stained his shirt and Dings lapped as much of it up as he could with his tongue.

Sans’ breaths came in hot, short puffs of breath feeling overstimulated as it was from the bone-breaking pace of his father pleasuring him. He wasn’t going to last much longer and the more Sans tugged on the bindings, the more the pain of their tightness shot a wave of pleasure to his core. His soul pulsed hard and was sent to fluttering as one of his father’s summoned hands dragged his magic up around his pelvis, forming his cock. The smooth magic jerked roughly over the magical member and within a matter of minutes he couldn’t help himself and came so suddenly with a loud cry. His seed gushed out between them, Dings smearing it over the both of them while he continued his harsh movements.

“Came so soon, naughty. Your father’s just going to have to fuck you harder so he can come now.”

Sans whined with Dings’ cock scraping his sensitive magic raw. With every passing second Sans felt a ping of magic shoot through him like a bullet and soon enough with the over-stimulation he was barely coherent except for the barely audible and shaky ’ _fuck’_ he managed to mutter.

Another minute of the harsh stimulation and Dings came hard into Sans’ waiting magic but he didn’t stop there, he continued pounding away until once more Sans came again, harder than he did last time. All of his magic tugged tightly in on itself making Sans moan through the pain. Eventually Dings’ magic dissipated and he stopped thrusting but continued to smother Sans in himself, leaving the bindings in place.

“You liked having your father pound you like that didn’t you?” Dings rose a brow-bone at his son, expecting an answer.

“yes daddy. i loved you tearing me apart.” The words came out disjointed and in small breathy tones that you almost couldn’t understand. The pleasure of his orgasms continued to roll through him as his body twitched and his pelvis involuntarily rose and fell. Sans’ sockets shut and his entire form trembled.

Eventually after a few minutes of laying there, Dings on top of Sans, Dings untied his son and moved, allowing a deliciously cool air to waft over the barely awake Sans. Dings pressed his teeth to Sans’ skull with a warm smile.

“So good taking daddy’s cock like that. I just hope no one saw me fucking you, the window wasn’t covered.”

The sleepy Sans shuddered, carefully moving himself to remove some stiffness and tiredly tugged his father down to the bed again. At this point, he didn’t care and the thought that someone could have been watching, well, he might have to do it again.

 


End file.
